Girls Got Balls Soccer Balls
by poloplayer
Summary: Britt and Santana are soccer players and to start they don't want to admit that they like each other but soon they're going to find they can't live with out the other has other parings as well I think it'll be fun it wont start out M but later ch. will
1. Chapter 1

Hey so I'm still working on another story and I'll keep working on it no worries but I wanted to do a story where they're not cheerleaders and high school doesn't suck cause it's just more fun for me that way.

* * *

><p>Brittany's POV<p>

Wow there's a lot of girls here; I hope I make the team.

I was sitting on the field lacing up my cleats looking around scoping out the competition. There's only 5 spots available this year and way more than 5 girls here. Freshman tryouts suck.

We gather round the coach as she calls for out attention.

Sue she seems a little crazy but it's hard to tell I mean she's nice enough but I've got a feeling you want to stay on her good side.

The assistant coaches are nice one's my Spanish teacher too Will he seems cool though he administers glee club too and his wife who's the guidance counselor she seems timid but nice enough.

Santana's POV

Man the coaches are gonna be interesting I can already tell it's going to be fantastic. While sorta listening I take a look around there's a lot of us here all fighting for one of those 5 spots. Well 4 really cause we already can tell that the new goalie is gonna get a spot. I glance at the stands where my friends came to watch.

I see them all sitting there Quinn and Sam who have been my best friends for, well, ever they're brother and sister and totally crazy some times but I love them anyways. Then there's Finn as big an oaf as he is he's one of the nicest guys I know. Next to him is Puck who thinks he's tough shit but we all know he's just a softy at heart.

I waved giving them thumbs up showing I wasn't nervous about the competition.

Third POV

Every one has been split into one of four teams each at a drill station with current team mates keep states while the coaches walk around and watch. The stations run for 15 minutes then Sue blows the whistle.

While changing rotations for the fifth time the Latina runs right in to a tall blond.

"Hey watch it would you" Santana says before looking up into the crystal clear blue eyes.

"Oh I'm sorry I didn't see you" with that Brittany walks past keeping up with the rest of her group.

Santana brushes it off and heads over to her station oblivious to the fact that a pair of blue eyes follow her.

The drills finish and Sue has them scrimmage to assess their game awareness.

Brittany's POV

Lining up on the line I look over at the other side of the field and that Latina catches my eye again. I couldn't help but stare at her ass earlier she's gorgeous. She looks up at me and catches me staring when I turn away my eyes head to the bleachers where cute blond is sitting with a group of people. I watch the girl and I realize she's in my math class 2nd period. I see her glance at me and I can't help but smile. She just smirks back at me as the whistle blows.

Santana's POV

We've been playing for at least a half hour now and I've yet to be taken out I hope that's a good thing.

The balls coming towards me again as I go to pass it a cleated foot catches me in the inside of my knee. I can tell the pain wont last long but it still hurts like a bitch at the moment.

"Bitch that hurt"

"Sorry I was going for the ball"

"Bull shit there was no ball at all in that swing", I yell recognizing that voice from earlier.

"Look I didn't mean to okay, you want some help?"

"No I don't want your help", I said gingerly getting to me feet and bending my knee making sure it was fine.

She's still standing there as I start to move away, I look back and glare at her.

Brittany's POV

She just glared at me it looks like something she does a lot. I watch her walk away there's the tiniest hint of a limp but I'm sure she'll be fine. I really didn't kick her that hard.

We play for another 10 minutes or so when coach calls it quits for the day.

"Alright ladies it'll be posted on the locker room door tomorrow morning before 1st period there will be no practice tomorrow but there will be the next morning get ready for hell those of you that make it"

I smile but the returning girls don't maybe I don't want to make the team.

I start packing up pulling my cleats and shin-guards off putting on my flip-flops.

I see a shadow linger over me as I zip my ball into my bag.

"Can I help you?"  
>"You better hope I make the team cause if I didn't I'm coming after your ass"<p>

I turn to look up at her, "maybe your afraid that you're not good enough to make the team and want someone to blame"

She flips me off turns and saunters over to a group of people, the same group that was on the bleachers and the one that's got that cute blond in it.

She high fives two of the guys while the blond boy and blond girl both give her a hug.

As I watch I feel some one come up behind me, "Hey guys", I say with out turning around.

"I hate the fact that you can do that", my best friend Kurt whines. I smirk and go over to join my group as we head out to grab some dinner.

We're all sitting around a table at the local diner with Tina and Mike smiling as the not so secretly play footsies under the table and Kurt and Rachel talk animatedly about Glee.

It's times like these I wish I had a girl friend, or, at least some one in my group of friends that I could talk to about soccer. It's hard to believe that even after all this time we're all still friends.

When we were younger we all did dance and then music Mike and Tina stayed with dance and Kurt and Rachel stay with music and theater, but I wanted to do something more exciting so I got into sports. My friends think I'm crazy but they come to all my games anyways and I hope if I make it they'll come to all my games this year too.

"Yo Earth to Britt-Britt" Mike says waving a hand in front of my face.

I smack his hand "Oh now you have an interest in me?"

I see him blush and I smirk at him enjoying his discomfort at being caught participating in PDA.

"Britt there's no reason to snap just cause you don't have a girlfriend"

"Hey don't preach gay boy you don't have any one either"

"I've got my eye on someone though" Kurt said with a blush coming to his already naturally pink cheeks

"OH really do tell Kurt" Rachel said clasping her hands in front of her in her "I'm listening " pose.

"He's in my history class and he's in glee he seems really sweet, his name is Blain he's in our grade". He was so excited he was bouncing up and down in his seat.

"Hey you're only freshman you don't need to find anyone", Tina says.

I glare at her, "Says the girl who's been dating her boyfriend sense the 8th grade"

She turns away from me as a big group of people walk in.

Santana's POV

I love Monday nights they are my favorite. The group goes out for dinner every Monday night it's been tradition for ever because we all used to have our music class on Mondays and then our parents would all take up out together and we still do it like 8 years later.

I look around the diner and see a familiar group of people sitting at a table. Puck and Sam know Mike and his girl friend Tina they're all sophomores this year but their three friends are freshman. As I look over at the table I almost do a double take when I see that blond hair. My eyes instantly narrow. I feel an elbow to my ribs and I glance at Quinn who quirks her eyebrow at me. I nod telling her I'll play nice. I see her also glance at the table and give some one an up and down and a blush appears on her face. I look over at the table once more there's a brunet giving off a strong gay vibe. I look back at Quinn smirking, the girl always had a week spot for brunets, that's how we both know were gay; got to learn how to kiss with some one but that ship has long sense sailed.

We're seated a couple tables over from them and I glance over every once in a while when I feel the blonde's eyes on our table she's always looking at either Sam or Quinn I can never tell. To bad Quinn doesn't like blonds and Sam's got a girlfriend I smirk to myself knowing she will not get what she wants.

Dinner ends and I head home to do my home work; the blonde and her friends left about 45 minutes before we did and I couldn't stop myself from glaring at her on the way out.

I went to bed that night thinking about the posting the next morning; but when I woke I had my arms wrapped around a pillow and a pair of blue eyes filling my thoughts.

I grabbed a quick shower trying to ride my thoughts of the girl whose name I didn't even know.

Brittany's POV

I woke snuggling with a pillow and a pair of brown eyes filling my thoughts but I didn't understand that because I didn't know what color the blond girls eyes were. I shook my self from confusing thoughts and went to get ready for the day.

* * *

><p>Hey let me know what you think =) I know they're not together yet but they will be eventually but I'm gonna make them dance around each other for a little bit<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys just so you know I don't own glee

Anyways I know they're not together yet but were getting there I promise just give it another chapter or so.

* * *

><p>Brittany's POV<p>

I couldn't wait to get to school today I was bouncing in the passenger seat as my mom just rolled her eyes at me.

When she pulled up to school I leapt out of the car and ran up the steps where Kurt grabbed me by the arm pulled me to halt, "Hon you need to calm down okay… deep breaths"

"But I'm sooooooooooo excited"

"Yes I can see that, come one lets go… but you have to walk down the hall way"

He grabbed my hand making me go at his pace, which was not fast enough. As we came to the locker room door the Latina was already there. She turned to face us as we came closer and I got a good look at her eyes before she glared at me.

They hit me like a shock wave those deep chocolate eyes that seem to convey so much more then the outer bitchiness. I felt my heart do a flip and I wanted to smile before I shoved the thoughts out of my head and returned her glare with one of my own.

She whipped her head around to look at the list smiled and then sauntered past us, "Guess I wont be on your ass after all" then flipped me off and headed down the hall.

I scoffed then went to look at the list myself. There I was on the list I could feel my self get all excited all over again and laughed as Kurt pretended to take cover.

Mike and Tina walked up took one look at my face and hugged me in congratulations.

The ten-minute bell rang and I didn't have time to find Rachel so I headed to my locker to grab my books for my first 2 classes as I closed my locker door I was stunned to find the Latina standing next to me and I hoped I hadn't pissed her off again.

"Oh fuck no this is not your locker", she said turning to look at me.

I shrugged and headed down the hall to my Chemistry class with out looking behind me.

I picked a seat randomly because we still hadn't been assigned lab partners and fiddled with my pen waiting for the bell to ring. The class filled slowly as I started to recognize some people but it was still only the 3rd day of school.

The teacher walked in "Okay guys and galls we'll be getting out lab partners, it is totally random but I will not be changing them for any reason what so ever you've got a problem with them you sort it out; well my only exception would be if your lab partner refuses to do any of the work"

Clapping her hands together she started listing off pairs and the tables we would be sitting at.

At the sound of my name I got up and didn't even listen to the name that was listed with it. I headed over to the table sat and got out my notebook when I heard a groan next to me. I flicked my eyes to the left and internally cringed.

Santana's POV

God I can't believe my luck it's like god hates me. I'm sorta tempted to not do my work just so we can switch but I'm not a moron and I want to pass chemistry I like chem well science in general.

"Hi" I said as civilly as I could with out look at her.

"Hey, just our luck right?" she said.

I had to stop myself from breaking into a grin from the comment and simply nodded my agreement.

For the next 50 minutes of class we were instructed to "get to know" our partners. I grimaced as the teacher said that.

I glanced at her and decided I would start the conversation "So how long have you been playing?"

She shrugged, "Eh, a while I guess, you?"

"Yeah same"

She nodded and then sat quietly.

I started tapping on the desk and humming quietly to my self out of boredom.

I saw her look at me then smirk and I stopped.

"You didn't have to stop I like that song"

I grinned at her, "Yeah it's a good song"

She smiled, "Umm so random question?"

I raised my eyebrows at her, "Yes?"

"Whose that blond girl your friends with?"

I smirked deciding if she was asking about Quinn she played for the same team I did, "Her name's Quinn". She nodded as she did so I looked at her she was stunning I realized and I didn't even know her name, "Umm so what's your name?"

She laughed, "It's Brittany, what's yours?"

"Santana" I said smiling again at how she contemplated my name before nodding apparently deciding it fit me just like I had done with her name.

As class started to come to a close I turned to her, "I'm still not sure I like you"

She smirked and shrugged before hoping off her stool and heading out side to her next class. As she headed out the door I couldn't help but stare at that ass as her hips swayed from side to side.

I went to my next class thinking about how torn I was between hating her and wanting to rip all the clothing off of her as fast as possible but as I glanced into Quinn's class and saw a flirty smile on Brittany's face I decided I was going to stick with the hate.

Brittany's POV

All during math I tried to flirt with her but got nothing from her really I mean she just sat there smiled when I said something funny but never returned the banter. Finally half way through class she said something, "Hey that little brunet girl you friends with, what's her name?"

"Umm Rachel, why?"

"Oh I was just wondering", she said turning back around to copy notes. I felt my heart fall as she said nothing more to me for the rest of the class period.

I gathered up my books and was headed out the door when she tapped me on the shoulder, "do you think you could introduce me to her?"

"Umm yeah I'll see what I can do"

Just my luck the girl I think is cute is into my friend fantastic. I watched her walk down the hallway when she stopped and waited at my locker I smiled and started walking over when I saw her smile at Santana and I forgot her locker was right next to mine. I stopped walking and watched the interaction between the two. Even for best friends they seemed really close. Quinn ran her hand up and down Santana's arm and Santana gave a flirty smile back. I was wondering if I really wanted Rachel to know Quinn was into her maybe Quinn wasn't as nice as she seemed. I watched the end of the interaction and watched as they walked away linked arm in arm I decided I wasn't going to tell Rachel about Quinn. My mind seemed to stay on the interaction between Santana and Quinn for the rest of the day and it gave me a funny feeling but I pushed it aside.

Santana's POV

Quinn practically skipped over to me after her math class today to tell me that Brittany was going to introduce her to her friend Rachel which I thought was weird mostly because well I though Brittany was trying to get in her pants and now I'm wondering what's really going to happen. I decided not to think about it and would just see what happened. I concluded that I might have to deal with a sobbing Quinn at some point though and the thought depressed me.

I got through the rest of the day with out incident but couldn't stop my self from thinking about Brittany so I set me stuff down changed into my running cloths and walked to the park. I put my headphones in and started to run the dirt track. I was on my 4th lap when I saw blond hair shinning in the sunlight and almost tripped staring at her. I couldn't believe I'd never seen her at the park before but there she was looking comfortable sitting on the grass doing her homework. I decided she looked like she came her everyday and did her homework. I shook my head picked up my pace and finished my run heading home trying to go unnoticed by the blond.

I got home and showered before starting in on my homework.

I heard out garage open and waited for the door to open it was fairly early for either of my parents to be home. When they walked up stairs I concluded it was my dad and I looked up as I heard the steps come towards my room.

"Hey how'd you do today?"

I smiled, "You've got yourself a high school soccer star in the making"

"Excellent congratulations, put something nice on we're going out as soon as your mom gets home"

"Oh okay does in need to be nice?"

"Mmm, yes a dress would be good"

I nodded and got off my bed and headed to my closet, excited that my parents were going to take me out to dinner.

Brittany's POV

My parents decided to take me out to dinner to celebrate so we went to a Japanese Steak house cause I love watching them make the food right in front of me. My sisters where glued to their phones while we waited for our table I assume because they wont get to text during dinner. We were escorted to our table. As I was looking at the menu the host came up again and sat another family as I glanced up I internally groaned. Life must really hate me right now because non other than a Miss. Santana walked in with her parents.

As I caught sight of her in that red dress I felt my heart flip but when I saw the sneer on her face I quickly masked my enjoyment of her outfit with my own sneer. Before she could sit down away from me her parents took the two other seats at the table forcing us to sit next to each other.

By the end of the meal we had even stopped the glaring and were pretending the other didn't exists at all.

On the car ride home I had to fend off questions about my lack of civility towards the girl that I must know because we seemed about the same age. And hadn't I seen her around school before.

Finally I snapped, "It's a big school and it's only the third day of school I've only had last Thursday and Friday I'm not going to know every one that goes there"

I huffed and looked out the window ending the conversation for now. As I got home I thought about the fact that I was going to have some explaining to do when they find out we're both on the soccer team.

I headed to me room shut the door finished the homework I hadn't gotten through at the park today and fell into bed.

As I lie there I thought about the park today, I wonder if Santana had seen me if she had did she know I had watched her run; those legs look amazing flexing against the pavement as I thought about it I felt my face grow hotter until I fell asleep pulling a pillow to my chest.

Santana's POV

I wanted to glare but I was acutely aware of the fact that I could reach out and put my hand on her bare thigh. It looked so soft in the dim light at the restaurant and I wanted to so badly I had to resort to pretending that she wasn't even there to control my self.

She had a simple blue dress on and I couldn't get it out of my head as I finished my homework. It hugged her in all the right places and it made those long legs look impossibly longer.

I showered before bed taking substantially longer than was necessary but some where between washing my hair and putting conditioner in it I got lost in my thoughts about the blond. I was frustrated that I wanted her I shouldn't want her she's perky and happy and I enjoy being a bitch. As I fell into bed though I found myself wondering what it would be like to touch her caress that skin and watch her shiver. Before I knew it I was asleep dreaming about those blue eyes that seemed to see past the bitch I put out into the world.

* * *

><p>Kay I hope you liked it I had fun writing it we'll skip a head a little bit in the next chapter and things will really get going. Review please and let me know if it's too long with too much detail. Kay thanks =)<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

Hey guys it's been a while sorry about that, just been busy

* * *

><p>Brittany's POV<p>

I slammed my hand down on my alarm clock willing it to be wrong but as I squinted at it I groaned and rolled out of bed grabbing my soccer hoddie and sport bag as well as the two meals from the fridge, three bottles of water, my protein shake and my school bag by the door as my dad stumbled down grabbing the keys and starting up the car.

I jumped out of the car making sure I had everything before heading to the locker room to put my running clothes on. Being an athlete means life's a bitch. School was in a month now and I'd gotten myself into a routine. Soccer, school, soccer, homework, sleep and that's how I made it through the days and the weeks. I was getting better at it I even had time for friends again on the weekends for a couple of hours.

Along with just normal life Santana and I had gotten into a pattern we'd push each other at morning practice trying to out do the other then we'd glare at each other in the locker room and through chemistry then beat the shit out of each other at practice while making it look accidental. While that went on I found my self sneaking glances at her toned body while in the locker room and watching her do experiments in chemistry with confidence. No one could pull off the goggle look better then her.

I managed life okay I had an angry Quinn on my ass half the time because I just kept avoiding introducing her to Rachel but I still hadn't made up my mind about those two yet. Santana and Quinn seemed close but it was as if Quinn was holding on for dear life and Santana was trying to get space. Based on what I saw it looked like Quinn was trying to prove ownership over Santana and she was having none of it. It made life a little bit more interesting as I watched them after second period every day.

Santana's POV

For the last month I'd been dancing around the feelings I had for the blond pushing and glaring and occasionally steeling glances which I would feel bad about but she was steeling them too I'd caught her a couple of times and I loved the blush that rose to those cheeks when I did.

I had survived the first week of practice and school and now my biggest problem was the fact that my best friend was trying to get with me again. She constantly clung to me touching me like I was hers it was possessive and I wanted nothing to do with it.

It was afternoon practice and I'd just come from an extremely awkward moment with Quinn when a ball pegged me in the back just above my ass. I turned in an instant to find Brittany ball-less looking at me pretending to be innocent. I snapped, I pulled the ball she had just kicked towards me and sent it flying hitting her nicely in the abdomen. I saw shock fleet across her face before she stepped forward and fired it back. I stopped it repeating her motions before we were standing only a couple feet away from each other.

"What is your problem!" she yelled at me.

"Oh mine? You're the one who kicked it first"

"You're the one who kicked it back"

I had steeped closer still as we argued and I found myself having to look up at her from the height difference.

"You know what I don't need this right now okay I've had a really bad day"

"Oh like I haven't, god your friend is annoying"

"Well if you had kept your promise we both wouldn't be having problems with her"

She stepped towards me and as she did her tongue flicked out wetting her lips my eyes were drawn to her pink soft lips and before I knew it I had closed the distance completely pressing my lips to hers. It didn't start out hard but next thing I knew there was a hand on my ass and one behind my head as she pulled me flush with her.

I could feel my frustration drain out of me then I realized who I was kissing and where I was doing it. I pushed her shoulders forcefully stepping away. It took all my effort to not lick my lips as I turned away from her to go start practice. As I went to get my ball I over heard a couple of the girls saying, "it's about time". I felt a blush rush to my face as I thought about the fact that we hadn't really been subtle, anyone could've felt the sexual tension building this whole last month.

Brittany's POV

God that kiss was amazing it's all I could think about at practice and I found myself slightly out of step and had a few blunders. When coach called us all over she glared at me I could tell she didn't appreciate my lack of focus today.

"Alright ladies we got a game tomorrow so no practice in the morning we'll warm up about 20 minutes after normal practice starts you have to be here on time though any one late wont get to play"

We all nodded excited to sleep tomorrow morning and headed to the locker room. Banter started as soon as the door closed everyone talking about this or that. I stripped and headed to the showers enjoying the hot water.

My eyes snapped open when someone called my name, "That was hot today Britt what's going on there?"  
>"Nothing" I said feeling the blood rush to my face and I could tell they were unconvinced. I assumed most of the team knew what was going on for the most part and I was glad they were cool with me being lesbian but I still wasn't going to admit that I had feelings for her not until she admitted it first.<p>

As I thought this San walked into the shower and I found the tile floor very interesting as she walked by. I couldn't look with out getting, well excited, so I avoided full nudity as much as possible around her. The girls on the team broke into smiles as I left the shower room to get dressed.

I'd been just about to pull my shirt over my head when I heard her come up behind me. I wasn't sure if I wanted to turn around and face her but she was the one that kissed me so she couldn't get that mad at me right?

"Hey" she said coming up next to me.

"Hi" I said noting the fact that she was only in her bra and pants much like my self. I couldn't help my eyes from wondering over her being this exposed and this close for the last month I'd only seen her from a distance. As I looked back to her eyes I found hers had darkened and were looking between my lips and my eyes. I smirked and she blushed. That blush almost made my knees week.

"We should talk", I said bringing us out of our little universe.

She nodded, "Ten minutes out front?"

I nodded and reluctantly turned to finish getting ready. I stood out front waiting for her when she finally appeared.

"Hey", she said sitting down next to me on the front steps.

"I like you, a lot", I blurted out before I could stop myself or lose my nerve.

I saw her smile from the corner of my eye and she reached out and put her hand on my knee. I shivered from the contact even through my pants I couldn't imagine what would happen if I wasn't wearing the pants. The thought excited me and I found myself blushing again.

She leaned into me putting her mouth right next to my ear, "I like you too, a lot"

I closed my eyes as her hot breath blew across my neck. Next thing I knew she had her lips on my neck and was giving me soft caressing kisses that left me struggling to breath.

"You wanna come over and do homework?" She whispered.

"Sure" I let out in a breathy sigh. I felt her smile against my neck before she stood up making me feel cold from the loss of contact.

I quickly sent a text to my dad that there was no reason for him to leave work early I was going over to a friends house.

When we got in her mom's car she looked at me then sent Santana a questioning look. She shrugged as if saying later. We pulled up in front of her house, which was just around the block from mine, and I was stunned we lived so close.

Santana's POV

I could tell she was surprised we lived so close telling me she hadn't actually gone on the school web page for our chemistry class. Our addresses were all listed so we could get notes do projects and such and have no excuses for not doing something.

We headed in side and I took Brittany up to my room before turning around and heading back down stairs to talk to my mom, I hadn't missed the look in the car, she had questions.

"Hey mom"

"So who's that?" She asked with her eyebrows raised.

"She's a friend from school and soccer"

"Isn't she the same girl you seemed semi hostile towards that time at dinner?"

"Yeah but that was a month ago"

She smiled at me knowingly, "you like her don't you?"

I nodded and she just smiled at me. My parents accepted me granted my mom found me making out with Quinn in my room in the middle of the eighth grade so she didn't really have a say in it I suppose.

I raced back up stairs to find Brittany awkwardly standing by my door with her bags still in her hands.

"Silly you could've put them down, you know"

"Well I wasn't sure where you wanted me to put them"

"Anywhere's fine just… well here" I leaned into her taking her bags from her and then set them on the floor next to my desk.

I sat down on my bed pulling my binders out. I looked up she still hasn't moved from the doorway. I pat the bed next to me and she comes up and sits down. I start on my math homework and I see her do the same she pulls out her geometry book. I finish my geometry work and I see her erasing a problem for what must be the 5th or 6th time.

"You need some help?"

"I just don't understand this proof, I can't get the end result"

I lean over to look and I feel her go ridged as my hair brushes against her arm.

"Well you're missing this part" I said pointing out the step she'd missed.

"Thanks" she said as I leaned back over and pulled out my Chemistry homework. We sat doing our homework together but as I came closer and closer to fishing I felt my self leaning further into her and stealing glances at her while she concentrated. She looked so cute with her brow furrowed and biting her lip. I set my chemistry book down and turned all the way onto my side. She glanced from her book and then looked back again smiling. I put my hand on her knee slowly caressing her knee working up her leg. It was a shame she had her jeans on I wanted to feel that skin.

I saw her glance at me and take a breath as she tried to steady herself. I smirk at her then get off the bed changing into shorts and a tank top.

"Dinner San, is your friend staying?"

I looked at Britt and when she gave a nod called back down to my mom that she was. I grabbed my books putting them away and then headed down stairs. I could feel her eyes watch me before I turned around motioning for her to come with.

Brittany's POV

Dinner was quiet for the most part her mom just glancing back and forth between us most likely unsure as to what was going on but I wasn't sure what was going on either.

After dinner I grabbed my stuff and headed for the door when I felt someone grab one of my bags. She had grabbed a sweatshirt and pulled her my bag over her own shoulder then led us out the door. We walked down the side walk in silence I wanted to say something to her anything that would clear up what was going on between us but she seemed so far away and in her own world. I kept glancing over at her but there was nothing on her face that made me think she wanted to talk to me.

We made it to my house and still hadn't said anything. She walked me all the way to my door stopped turned to look at me and said, "Well I'll see you tomorrow" then left.

I went upstairs got changed and slipped under my covers turning on to my side I willed myself not to cry but it didn't work the tiers came anyways and I cried myself to sleep wondering what the hell was happening.

Santana's POV

I felt cowardice on my walk back home, how could I have done that not say anything to her at all. Maybe I am a bitch. I had wanted to say something anything or kiss her goodnight but nothing happened I felt frozen and terrified that something might happen. I hated the fact that I didn't want to get close to people anymore. I hated the fact that Kate had made me this way. Why couldn't she have just accepted me. It wasn't even like I told her I liked her or anything I just told her I didn't like guys and then that was it she tormented me from then on. I pretended like it didn't hurt until the point where I really couldn't tell if it did or not because I didn't feel anything at all. I'd built so many walls for so many things. Then there's Britt and she looks at me and I feel them come down but what happens once they are what happens when she see's what's really left of me as a person.

I feel asleep wishing I didn't have so many walls.

* * *

><p>So I know it sucks that they're not together but I had to make it semi-complicated otherwise it wouldn't be Brittana so let me know what you think<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

it's a little angsty and but I needed something traumatic to make her not trust people but she'll get over it eventually I swear. I know I'm going to keep it going all the way through high school maybe after? not sure yet

* * *

><p>Brittany's POV<p>

Saturdays would be awesome if I didn't have practice at 8 am and if I didn't feel like shit every time I saw Santana. I feel as if I did something. We haven't talked sense I was over at her house and that was over a week ago. My friends noticed my depressed state but I didn't want to talk about it. Hell I didn't even know what it was. I feel like I must have said something that made her get cold but what could I have said we didn't even talk much that night we didn't even mention the kiss. It seemed to me she regretted doing it but it left me wondering about the invite to her house.

With thoughts swirling in my head I came down to the kitchen to grab food drinks and then was out the door for practice my mom taking me today. I stared out the window the whole time. I needed to fix this I couldn't not talk to her so I resolved I was going to repay the invite.

Santana's POV

I couldn't or wouldn't talk to her the rest of the week or the week after that I was too ashamed and I saw the confusion on her face every time I caught eyes with her. She wanted answers but I wasn't sure where to even start with them.

I grumbled all the way through breakfast and through the drive to school thinking to myself and keeping my dad scared off enough to not ask questions.

As I got out of the car I instinctively looked for that blond hair and it was there on the field. She was talking to Kelly one of the other gay players on the team and I felt my blood start to boil as Kelly flirtatiously put her hand on Britt's arm. I shouldn't be jealous because it was my own fault I wasn't doing that to her right now. I tried to reason with myself but it was like my anger had a mind of it's own and before I knew it I had my foot connecting with a ball headed straight for Kelly's head.

With a fair warning call from some other person on the team it missed but it still felt really good especially when it made Britt look over at me. Even if it wasn't the nicest look she'd ever given me it was a look and I longed to see those blue eyes.

I sat on the grass putting my shin-guards socks and cleats. I could feel her come up behind me that electric feeling that seemed to fill the air when we were near each other.

"Hey so I wanted to know if you'd come over today to help me with Chemistry?"

"Yeah sure", I said with out a second thought.

Practice went normal and ended normal with coach yelling at us telling s how much we suck.

I grabbed my bag and put on my flip-flops she stood watching me and waiting for me to finish.

She turned and started to walk away giving me my cue to follow. I climbed in the car felling awkward having to sit next to Brittany in the back of the mini van. Her three sisters having already claimed the front seats.

I followed her out of the car and into her room where I stood by the door not really sure what to do. She made no attempt to fill me in and an uncomfortable silence enveloped us.

Finally I couldn't take it any more, "So, that chem work?"

In response she just looked at me almost like I was missing something.

Brittany's POV

Really she just asked me about my chemistry homework? She really doesn't get it does she.

I look at her for the first time sense our last hang out session. She looks tiered like permanent dark circles have been drawn under her eyes and they look slightly bloodshot like she's been crying a lot lately. She looks small standing there awkwardly by the door unsure what to do.

"Hey" I say gently walking over to her tracing my finger across one of the dark circles and that's all it takes for her to burst into tiers as she slides down the door frame sitting on the floor with her knees pulled up to her chest. I don't even know what to do so I sit next to her; when I do she rests her head on my shoulder and I feel my t-shirt get wet. This is so new she looks so frail so unlike her usual self-confident cocky self. I pull myself closer to her, which causes her to be between my legs as I rub her back trying to sooth her and calm her. Finally she quiets still sniffling but no longer crying. I continue to hold her unsure of if she wants me to let go so I loosen my grip on her but she snakes her arms around my waist pulling me tight to her.

She pulls her head back keeping her arms securely around my waist, "I'm sorry"

"Sorry for what?" I ask, when she looks like she might start crying again I pull her completely into my lap and rock her back and forth, "_it's fine… shhhhh… you're okay… it'll all be fine, I promise"_

"How can you be so nice to me" I hear muffled as her head buries further into my neck.

"You're worth being nice too"

"You don't even know me"

I sighed I wasn't sure where this was going to go and I didn't know if I wanted to deal with this bitch side of her.

"I didn't mean it like that, I just meant we've never really talked bout each ourselves and you don't have a really good note to go off"

I smirked I couldn't help myself, "Well let me get to know you"

"I'm not sure you'll like it"

"Try me" I said trying to get a smile out of her but all it did was deepen her frown.

"Hey, hey I'm all ears I want to know about you I wouldn't ask if I didn't want to know"

She takes a deep breath, "I'm not good to be around I'm not a nice person"

I contemplate what she's said I can't really say she is a nice person because I haven't seen her be one yet however I think she was at one point.

"I think you can be a great person you just lost somewhere on the road to being that person"

I finally get a small smile out of her before she frowns again, "Hey what about your homework?"

"San I didn't have homework to do"

I see her face go into a thoughtful look.

"You got me here to talk"

It wasn't a question but I nod my head anyways.

"Look I don't know what happened but I was really confused after that night and I need some kind of explanation"

She nods and pulls her arms from around my waist getting up, "Where's you bathroom"

I point her in the direction and then sit and think about what might happen next.

Santana's POV

I head to the bathroom giving myself room to think with out her watching me. I know I have to tell her but I still don't know where to start.

I splash cold water on my face and realize that the beginning is the best place to start. I dry my face and head back into her room. She's moved to her bed and is sitting cross-llegged in clean shorts and a clean shirt. She gestures to the extra pair she got out for me and gratefully I change enjoying the faint blush that comes to her cheeks as she sneaks a glance and I catch her.

Once changed I sit on the bed with her and look at those blue eyes. The willed me to start or to say anything. I took a deep breath and started from the point in which I figured out I was gay. My first kiss ever was on a dare with Quinn at a birthday party when I was 11. Then from there how my other best friend Kate had asked me about it and when I told her the truth made my life a living hell from then on. Then I got to the part that really made me retreat so far into my shell I don't let people in any more. I told her the last thing Kate did before I fully started to pretend nothing hurt anymore, when she started the rumor that I had tried to kiss her and that I was only friends with her so I could get with her. I couldn't go on, though there was more. There were the scars on my wrist the newest one being almost a year old now. I had been depressed and I got help I threw my self into soccer being the best that I could let all my depression out in the game.

Sam and Quinn tried to help hell Quinn was the one who told my mom about my cutting after she realized she wasn't getting through to me. When she started getting on my case for it I started being a bitch to her and the whole fake me started and then never left I hid all the time. I feel bad for putting my friends through that mostly Quinn though she shouldn't have had to tell my mom I was cutting we we're only 13 and she had to be an adult about something as scary as that. I still feel bad but I still haven't brought myself to apologize.

I also couldn't tell Britt about the fact that I let me anger out on Quinn yelling at her and screaming at her till I cried and then she would comfort me and then we would get into heated make out sessions and then I'd leave her alone and sad every night.

All the while I was telling my story not once did Britt look at me in a judgmental way she just sat and listened. When I stopped talking I could tell she knew there was more but didn't press. I hoped one day I would be able to tell her the whole story and not feel terrible about myself every time I thought about.

I found myself staring into her eyes and before I could stop myself I said, "I want to trust you but I just don't know how easy I'll be, I need time"

She nodded grabbed my hand and pulled me towards her.

"I'll give you as much time as you need"

I curled next to her enjoying the warmth of her body next to mine when I feel asleep utterly spent from the last week of drama.

Brittany's POV

I lay there listening and watching her sleep enjoying how peaceful she looks. As I lay there I think about all the things she told me as well as all the things that I'm pretty sure she has yet to tell me. I want her to trust me I want to be the one person she looks at and knows will never hurt her because I never will.

She mumbles something and snuggles closer fisting her hand in my t-shirt and I think about how much I'd love to stay this way, stay this way forever just she and I with no complications nothing just us.

I watch as her lips part a little bit and just then I realize I've fall in love with her. I know that no matter what I'll be there for her.

* * *

><p>Kay let me know what you think again sorry for the depressing aspect but unfortunately I know these kinds of things happen<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

Still don't own anything

sorry it's been a while but just been busy with school and all I tried not to make it too jumpy by explaining a couple of things I hope it makes sense.

* * *

><p>Santana's POV<p>

Freshman soccer season is over we went to state and placed second behind Carmel god I hate that school. All 5 freshmen have made a vow that that was the first and only loss to that school we will ever have. It's almost Christmas break and every one is excited. I'm sitting in Britt's room listening to her bazaar collection of music while she wraps the gift she just got me.

I almost saw what it was but at the last moment she realized what I was doing and playfully scolded me.

I lay down on her bed thinking about the fact that during soccer season at least half the nights of the week I fall asleep in this bed. One of us was always over at the others. We'd been joined at the hip. But recently we'd been reduced to texts this was the first time we'd hung out recently.

I flipped over at the sound of her running back up the stairs and she flopped down next to me. I playfully nudged her with my shoulder until it was a full on war. I ended up on top of her straddling her at the waistband of her jeans. I looked down at her I really wanted to kiss her but instead I rolled myself off and flopped down next to her so we were both staring at the ceiling.

I sighed to myself as her fingers wrapped around mine. Some where between the fighting and pretending to hate each other then the getting to know each other something happened. I try not to think about that night it didn't end well for me.

FLASH BACK

END OF SEASON PARTY

My parents had hosted the end of season party and every one had just started showing up. My parents let us all have the basement and we were drinking cause every one was crashing here tonight.

People were mingling around some on the dance floor others just around. When I looked over at Rachel I saw her macking with some chick that wasn't Quinn. I went over grabbing her by the wrist and pulled her over to the couch.

"What are you doing?"

"What?"

"Quinn is here"

"Yeah well nothing's happening there I want to be happy"

"Just give her tonight"

"Well where is she?"

"She right over there next to….." my words died in my mouth as I saw Quinn standing next to Fiona a sophomore on the team who had her lips attached to Brittany's, my Brittany. Rachel walked over to Quinn as I stood rooted to the spot.

Tonight was my night to make a move and there she was making out with Fiona. Stupid sophomore. I felt the tiers coming and before I knew it I was up the stairs in my room head in a pillow hiding. I heard the door open and I could tell it was Sam. He must've seen me leave.

"Hey hun" he said coming and sitting on my bed.

"I want her I thought she knew that, tonight was the night" it was muffled because my face was still pressed into my pillow but he heard me. I felt his hand run soothing over my back.

"You going to come back?"

I shook my head and buried myself further into my bed as he walked back down to the party.

END FLASH BACK

From there I don't know what happened at the party except what I was told. Britt came looking for me some time close to 1 but Sam kept her away and Quinn and Rachel got their shit together that night. The next day at school Fiona and Brittany were together. Ever sense we didn't really hang out Fiona always gave me a death glare so I stopped trying I even stopped talking to her in Chemistry.

Brittany's POV  
>I wrapped my hand around Santana's. I missed her I needed her but she'd been pulling away lately. I wish she and Fiona got along. Every time we were talking and Fiona came up Santana walked away. I asked to hang out with her today but she seemed awkward it wasn't as easy as it had been she was tense and I could feel it.<p>

After hanging out for the day she went home but I wished she said yes to my offer to stay. She said no every time after I got together with Fiona.

I went over to Rachel's house the next day to talk to both her and Quinn.

I knocked and waited for one of them to come to the door. When Quinn finally opened the door her hair was a mess and the blouse she was wearing was buttoned wrong. I smirked at her before walking into the house.

"So what's up?" Rachel asked as we sat down in the living room.

"I don't know, I don't know what's wrong with San and it's starting to worry me"

"Hun of course you know what's wrong with her" Quinn said.

"No I don't, what's wrong with her?" I said looking at Rachel hopping my friend could give me a little more understanding. All I got from her was glancing back and forth from me to Quinn. Quinn sighed and started in on her story.

I left Rachel's house felling unsure about myself. I thought I had miss read her and that she didn't actually want me but it wasn't true. God what had I done.

I called Fiona, "Hey"

"Hey babe, what's going on?"  
>"Umm, we should talk"<p>

I met her at the coffee shop she sat there and gave me a sad smile when I sat down after getting my coffee.

"Hey" I said shyly looking at her.

"I figured we would be having this conversation but I kinda figured we'd have it a lot sooner then now"

"You knew we'd have this conversation?"  
>"Britt I like you and I like you a lot but we don't click the way that you and Santana click I get that but I was glad you gave us a chance"<p>

"I didn't know that every one saw it"

"Britt the way you look at her is like the whole world could end but as long as she was there you would be okay"

"That's pretty much is how I feel, I love her"

She smiled, "If you love her you shouldn't be here with me"

"Thank you" I said before giving her a hug and whipping out my phone. I told San I would be over in about 20 minutes.

I knocked on her door with confidence as I waited ready to get my girl.

"Hey Britts" she said opening the door and letting me in.

Normally I would've walked right past up to her room knowing she would follow me but today I waited as she closed the door then grabbed her hand and dragged her upstairs with me. I sat at the edge of her bed and motioned for her to join me. I'd set the bag I brought with me by the foot of the bed I wanted every thing to be perfect. I placed my hand on her thigh feeling her muscles tense even through her sweats. I rubbed my hand up and down slowly for a moment or two before I started reaching higher and higher to her core. I heard her breath catch and her hand grabbed my wrist but I was ready for it I pushed her back and straddled her gazing into her eyes. I saw her swallow and I couldn't help from smirking at the reaction.

I adjusted myself on her pelvis and watched as her eyes became hooded and then refocused on mine.

"How wet would I find you right now?" I asked whispering in her ear.

She whimpered and I leaned down to capture the whimper in my mouth. I didn't feel her respond and I leaned back taking in her fearful expression.

"Britt I can't do this"

I felt my confidence slip a little at her statement,

"Don't you want me?"

"God yes, but Britt I want you and I'm not going to be the other girl you can't cheat"

I smiled and leaned back down into the bag I'd brought with me. I pulled out her Christmas present and handed it to her. She looked confused so I started pulling the paper off and then handed her the long black box.

Santana's POV

When I opened the box I wasn't really sure what to expect but there was the most beautiful thing I'd ever seen and it was the same thing I'd gotten her but the charm explained her not me. It was a sun and I knew instantly what it meant and I loved her for it.

"Britt I love it"

"I thought you would but that's not everything"

She handed me another, much smaller, box this was not wrapped. I pulled the lid off and I felt my eyes widen but I couldn't say anything I was frozen. It was a tiny silver heart with the word "always" etched in cursive on both sides. I didn't know what to say I looked at her with the blush on her cheeks and I smiled.

"Are you sure, what about Fiona?"

"It's over babe every one saw how much you and I mean to each other except me"

I nodded tears threatening to spill over.

"Why didn't you ever say anything I thought I was alone so I got together with Fiona"

She sighed, "I wanted it to be perfect I was going to do it the night you got together with Fiona I had it all planed and then I saw you across the room and I ran"

"I didn't know"

"I know, but I had plans all ready I was going to do so many things that night it's when I got your Christmas gift but I never gave it to you and I couldn't just out of the blue give you something if you weren't mine"

"Can I have mine cause I gave you yours"

I smiled at her playfulness and went over to my desk to grab the box.

She tore it open with excitement and then sat stunned to silence with what was there. It had a charm of brass knuckles and the same heart she had just gotten me.

"San…"

It was just a whisper but I heard her, "So you'll always know I'll protect you and so you'll always know I love you."

"I love you too San so much"

It was the last thing she said before we found our mouths fused together and our bodies molded to perfection.

This kisses were hot and searing I found myself melting into her. I reached around her pulling her flush against me loving the feeling even through all the clothes. We made out for what must have been an hour before we relaxed into each other the months of want being taken care of for the moment. We cuddled while watching a movie. I let her pick so we ended up watching The Little Mermaid. I couldn't help my self and started to sing during Under the Sea. After a few verses I noticed her staring at me no longer paying attention to the movie.

"What?"

"Umm… Wow"

I blushed form her praise.

"You're amazing"

"You've heard me sing"

"No I've heard you hum in the locker room while showering, I've never heard that"

I blushed again, "I love the fact that I can make you blush"

"I love you even more when you say you love me" That brought a blush to her pale cheeks and I stroked the warm skin loving the feeling of the soft skin I'd missed so much in the last couple of months.

We snuggled closer watching Lady and the Tramp after Little Mermaid. We were still snuggled when my dad walked up the stairs to see what we wanted for dinner. He gave us an amused look as we jumped apart a little bit.

As he left he said, "You're going to have to start leaving your door open when she's over here"

I blushed at my dad's obvious suggestion of what we might do if the door was closed.

Brittany laughed at me as we made our way down stairs to help my mom make home made pizza.

* * *

><p>I've already started on chapter 6 and it's gonna be great but I probably wont put it up tonight I've got midterms to study for sorry soon though most likely before monday.<p>

Hope you like =D reviews are always welcome even if you didn't like it


	6. Chapter 6

hey sorry I know it's been a while but I've been busy school and a social life it's hard to manage. I hope you guys like it's really short and I'm sorry but I felt that I'd made the break up between Britt and Fiona to clean so I needed to fix it.

Still don't own anything thanks for reading

* * *

><p>Santana's POV<p>

The next few weeks had been interesting we'd been getting to know each other all over again in every way possible. Most nights we spent curled up in bed spooning even with the door open as both our parents had made that a rule. Monday night dinners at the diner had become the norm for all of us even parents joined when they were free. I was excited when my parents and Britt's parents met and seemed to get along just fine.

There was that one awkward dinner when Quinn's parents and Rachel's parents had met and the shock that her daughter was not only gay but dating the daughter of two gay men was almost too much for them to handle but even they've come around now.

The first few days at school had been a little much for me getting stares form Fiona all the time and even Kelly giving me the cold shoulder. Along with the stares I was brought back to the night when Britt comforted me, she'd told me she would give me all the time I needed and she would wait for me. In the end after spending the night with her she didn't give me all the time I needed she ran away. I found myself pulling away from her again slowly.

It didn't help that I had Fiona's word running through my head for weeks.

FLASHBACK

I had been walking down the hall minding my own business heading to the bathroom during chemistry when I'd heard the scoff. I turned around to find Fiona standing the hall with some one I'd managed to avoid for a long time now.

I glared at the two of them.

"Now, now Santana is that any way to greet and old friend?"

"You're no friend of mine Kate" I spat back at her.

The laughter that left her mouth was cold and heartless and she recounted the horror she'd put me through. I was almost reduced to tiers right there in the hall. As I started to walk away Fiona called after me, "You're not good enough for her, you'll never be able to love her the way she deserves to be loved"

END FLASHBACK

I ran to the bathroom from there and stayed there till Quinn came to find me half way through the day. She took me home and held me.

"Quinn?" my voice hoarse from crying.

"Yeah?"

"I'm sorry for everything I did to you when Kate kinda…"

"Hey it's not a big deal I think I have some things to apologize for too"

I smiled at her as she hugged me tight one more time feeling relief at finally apologizing after all this time enjoying having my friend back.

I laid there that night thinking about what Fiona said oblivious to everything around me. I was brought back to reality when my dad came up stairs to see why I'd been ignoring my mother's calls.

"Hey baby what's wrong?"

"I don't think I'm good enough for her"

"Hey if any one is good enough for her it's you, hun you're amazing she's lucky"

"Why didn't she wait then?"

"I think you need to ask her that"

The nest couple of weeks had been an internal struggle with my self as to whether I should approach the topic of why she hadn't waited for me.

One night we were laying on my bed snuggling and kissing lazily her had slid down my side and rested on my hip the tingles it sent through my body were dampened by the fact that I wasn't sure of her intentions any more.

I sighed pulling away from her, "Britt babe hold on a sec"

She gave me a confused look.

"I just have a question"

"Okay" she said brightly and it broke my heart just the tiniest bit.

Before I knew it I almost sobbed out, "Why didn't you wait for me?"

I saw her face get her confused look, as she pulled further away from me.

"I didn't know you wanted me to wait any more", she said simply.

"Britt I told you I wanted to be with you I just needed time"

"I know you said that but Fiona said that you had got your eye on Kelly and comforting led to dating and well…" She didn't finish she didn't have to I knew what happened.

I leapt off the bed and started storming around my room.

"That bitch"

"Hun what happened?"

I retold her the incident that happened in the hallway.

"Baby I'm sorry, I didn't know that's what happened that day"

" I know and I shouldn't have let it get to me but it makes me wonder"

"Hey you're are more than good enough fro me some times I wonder if I'm not good enough for you"

"You're perfect for me"

"Yeah?"

"Yeah because even when I feel like I'm about to cry you put a smile on my face and you know everything about me and you're still here"

"I'll always be here"

Brittany's POV

I went to school the next morning thinking about what San had told me I couldn't believe that Fiona had done that, well maybe I could she seemed way to cool about the whole break up now that I thought about it.

I made it my mission to talk to her today and when I saw her before lunch started I knew I had my chance.

"Hey Fiona, can we talk for a minute?"

"Yeah of course Britt finally decided you made a mistake"

"What?"

"Britt I'm way better for you than she is" She said it sweetly while reaching out to grab my hand but as her fingers found mine I reacted in a none to friendly way as I coiled back and punched her in the face. The look of shock on her face was priceless.

"Don't talk to my girlfriend again"

I turned and walked away. It was the talk of the school for the next couple of days and San said she couldn't believe I'd punched her in the face.

Things were weird for a little bit but Fiona finally got over the hit I'd made to her pride and she and Kelly had started dating. Santana and I had been good but we hadn't really done much more or less we were trying to figure out our relationship but I knew I wanted to do something and something soon.

* * *

><p>Hey so thanks for reading. There is just something really hot about Britt punching someone for San I had to write it<br>Warning next chapter has some M content just be warned.


	7. Chapter 7

Hey so sorry it's taken a while for me to post just been really busy.

I don't own anything.

* * *

><p>Brittany's POV<p>

Yay for spring break this is the week that I make things happen. We've been together for four months now but the most we've done is some really hot make out sessions well I mean we cuddle but that's it. My parents are out of town this week on vacation with all my sisters but I'm home because we have spring training for soccer that we can't miss. I'm staying with my girlfriend for the whole week.

We're lying in bed she's still asleep and I have to pee but she's perfectly wrapped around me right now and I haven't had the heart to move. She looks so peaceful when she sleeps sometimes. Some times at night she talks in her sleep sometimes it leads to tiers and all I can do is hold her. She pulls closer to me shifting as she wakes up a little bit. I lean down and kiss her softly peppering her face with soft kisses. I see her smile and I pull back.

"I love you", she whispers before opening her eyes.

She rolled away from me and stretched. I climbed out of bed and headed to the bathroom after assuring her I would be back.

I climbed back in bed and snuggled close again.

"So what are your plans tonight?"

"Mmm I don't know, just hanging out I guess"

"Nope not any more you're going on a date with me"

"We go on dates all the time"

"No we hang out and cuddle at a booth at the diner I'm going to take you out, out"

I giggled at her frown, "Come on it'll be fun, I'll make it worth your while" she let out a sigh as I whispered in her ear.

"You are such a tease"

"Yeah but you love me" as I said that I reached over to grab her wrist toying with the heart clasped to the charm bracelet.

She looked down at our hands and intertwined our fingers together and we lay there for a few moments before we decided to get up and get ready for practice.

Practice had been grueling ever sense the snow melted and we were out side again. I had already planned out our whole after noon so as soon as practice was over I dragged her home and we took a shower. I wanted to take her in the shower but I maintained self-control even as we washed each other. I told her to change into something casual. We went to the park where we walked around and then sat on a bench and people watched. I rested my head on her shoulder and sighed as a family of 5 walked past with their dogs.

She wrapped her arms around me as we watched the kids play on the playground.

"Hey Britt?"

"Yeah?"

"Never mind" I looked up at her and saw the blush that formed on her face.

"Hey babe what is it?"  
>"I just was watching them and… well… I was thinking about us"<p>

I wasn't sure what she was talking about for a moment but when she grabbed my left hand and started stroking my ring finger it clicked.

"Yeah I'd like that"

She looked down at me as I tilted my head up leaning down she kissed me and I knew that that was exactly what I wanted.

Santana's POV

I couldn't believe the conversation we casually just had sitting in a park on a bench like a couple much older than us would do. I loved her I knew that but I just realized what I said was true I want all of that and I want it with her and no one else. After a while she dragged me back home where she instructed me to get dressed and pulled out an outfit from my closet for me to where. She went and got herself ready in the guest bathroom. By this time it was early evening around 5 or so and I was standing in my living room in a dress that hugged my body, it was my dress and I wondered when she picked it up. I knew I looked hot and I knew Britt had picked it cause I would look hot.

As I was thinking this Britt walked down the hall form the bathroom and my breath caught and I felt my knees go weak, she looked gorgeous. She was in a light blue dress that wasn't as tight as mine but made her legs go on forever and grabbed in all the right places. I smiled at her trying to cover up my gawking.

There was a knock on the door and I went to open it a little confused. There stood Mike dressed as a driver with his old Honda Civic parked on the street, "You ladies ready to go?"  
>Britt walked up next to me grabbed my hand and pulled me out the door. He had put up a sheet separating the front from the back but reminded us that he could hear through it.<p>

We curled up next to each other in the back as I played with her blond hair and she nuzzled into my neck.

"I love you", I whispered in her ear.

"Mmm I love you too"

When the car stopped I almost didn't want to get out of the car I was too comfortable sitting with her in the back of the car.

She giggled as I tried to pull her into the car even after Mike had opened the car door for us. She pulled me out of the car though and walked us into Breakstixs. It was the nice restaurant in town, which wasn't saying much, and we were a little over dressed. She walked up to the hostess, "Hi reservation for two under Brittany"

"Yes your table is ready right this way"

She led us to a table tucked into the corner where we could have some privacy. We ordered and talked about little things playing footsies under the table. When our food came we ate in silence sharing every once in a while. We enjoyed the privacy because even at the diner we got disapproving looks from people when they saw us together. When we were done I tried to grab the check but she had the waiter hand it right to her. I glared at her across the table.

"I asked you, I pay"

"You didn't really ask me, you told me I was going out with you"

She laughed as she laced her fingers with mine and we walked out.

Mike was waiting for us again when we came out and he dropped us off at Britt's house. Instead of going in she walked around the back pulling her jacket off and stepping out of her heels. She beckoned me over before she turned around. I unclasped and unzipped her dress. She let it fall from her shoulders and my breath caught looking at the lacy black underwear that really didn't cover anything. Before I got over my shock at seeing her in the underwear is was coming off too. She shivered a little and slipped into the pool sighing as the warm water hit her skin. She turned around and smirked at me beckoning me to come join her. I smiled and became self-conscious as I started to undress knowing she was watching. I've changed in front of her thousands of times but I couldn't help but think about what this time was going to mean and it made me shiver with anticipation. I slid into the water with my eyes closed but I could still feel hers on me as she watched me get in.

I dunked my head under water and when I came back up she was standing in front of me.

"You are beautiful"

I blushed knowing it was visible in the light coming from the pool. I tilted my chin down to hide it but her fingers pulled me up to look at her.

"You're beautiful", she repeated smiling making me smile and words were lost to me as I took in her beauty from the soft glow from the pool lights she looked like an angel with the light making her blond hair glow. She traced her hand along my jaw and down my neck letting her fingers ghost over my collarbone before tracing my bicep. As she did so her fingers grazed the side of my breast and I gasped at the contact. I grabbed her shoulders as my knees started to grow week. She leaned in and grazed her lips along my jaw to my ear kissing me just behind it on my sensitive spot. I couldn't help the moan that escaped my mouth as my eyes fluttered closed. She traced her tongue down the tendon in my neck and across my collarbone as her hands slid around my waist and palmed my ass. She pulled me flush with her and pulled me up. On reflex I wrapped my legs around her enjoying the feeling of our bare skin rubbing together. Our bodies fit perfectly together like two halves of one person. She stopped and I could feel her looking at me as I opened my eyes I was met with dark blue, darker than I'd ever seen and I crashed our lips together. I gripped her tighter wrapping my arms completely around her before I pulled away to whisper in her ear, "are we gonna do it in the pool cause I was hoping to do it in a bed"

She giggled into my neck and started walking to the stairs. I tried to untangle myself from her but she gripped my tighter keeping me firmly in her arms as she made her way out of the pool. Walking to the back door she crashed us into it and I giggled as I reached back feeling for the handle. I kept our mouths firmly fused together as she kicked it closed behind us and walked me up stairs to her room. Getting up the stairs was quiet a feat but she managed to not drop me or hurt herself, thank god for Sue's insane weight room workouts.

She set me on the bed then pushed me back so I was laying spread out in front of her. I felt myself becoming self-conscious again at her unguarded stare. The hunger in her eyes as well as the love made my heart do all kinds of flips knowing it was all for me. She walked closer to me sliding her hands up my thighs as she placed her self between my spread legs. I squeaked as her hands ran up to my hips and her fingers brushed close to where I wanted them. But at the same time I realized what doing this would mean for us and I grabbed her wrists.

Brittany's POV

Her fingers gripped at my wrist stopping my movement up her body.

"Babe what's wrong"

"I don't know I just I don't want to get hurt"

I looked at her and I saw the fear in her eyes but I knew it wasn't from me specifically we'd been over our lives in great detail when we first started going out. I twisted my wrists so I was holding on to her wrists as well and smiled at her.

"Babe, look at me"

When she did I could see her brow softened and her eyes relaxed as her grip on my hands relaxed as well.

"I love you" it was simple but she needed it, she lifted her hands to my chest and trailed them down my body resting on my thighs.

"I love you too, I trust you, I'm just a little nervous"

"Hey I am too"

She laughed and looked shyly at me through her lashes, "You don't seem nervous"

I grabbed her hand a rested it right on my heart. Her eyes widened at the speed my heart was racing, "I'm nervous too".

She slid her hand down slightly to my left breast and kneaded it I took that as a sign I could continue. I slid her down on the bed slightly so her core was right against my thigh. I moaned at the feeling of how wet she was; that feeling added with the gasp from contact that left her mouth added to the wetness pooling in my own core.

I leaned forward supporting my weight with my hands on both sides of her face. I slid my thigh up and down giving her friction her hips jumped and started a rhythm. Her next moan of pleasure was captured in my mouth as our tongues fought for dominance in a heated kiss.

She bucked her hips more rapidly wanting an increase in friction. Noticing the change I pulled my leg away from her core earning a whimper from the lack of contact.

I smiled into the kiss as I slid my hand down her body then cupped her core.

"Mmmmm Britt, please", she moaned into my mouth.

I rubbed a finger up and down her wet folds as she withered underneath my touch.

With out warning I slipped a finger into her she squeaked and a blush crept up on to her cheeks making her even more beautiful.

I thrust in to her with one finger slowly feeling her walls tense and clench around me. She closed her eyes as she got close but opened them when I asked. She held her breath and her whole body tensed as she came undone. I let her ride out her orgasm as we lay cuddled close.

"I love you"

"I love you too Britt, more than anything"

I smiled as she wriggled down the bed and gasped as she repaid me until I screamed as I came undone under her touch.

We cuddle close for the rest of the night enjoying each other's company talking about everything and nothing.

* * *

><p>Kay so I hope you liked it and if you didn't then oh well. I wanted them to get together but I wanted it to intimate and sweet. Any ways I've already got the next chapter started though it won't be as long.<p>

Reviews are always welcome


	8. Chapter 8

Hey so just a little fluff filler chapter I think it's cute

* * *

><p>Santana's POV<p>

We made it through our first year. I lay with Britt on the pool deck enjoying our third week of summer. Our school year had been relaxed at the end enjoying each other's company spending all the time we could with each other. We had our fingers laced together and were watching the clouds pointing out shapes laughing at how ridiculous some of them were. We had practice two times a week still and next week we had a soccer clinic we had to run for small kids learning to play and the week after that we had our own hell week before going back to two practices a week.

I rolled on my side to look at her enjoying the light tan she'd gotten being out in the sun the last couple of months. My skin had also tanned and when placed next to each other she still looked pale. I traced my hand over her abs enjoying watching them tense under my touch and how the rise and fall of her chest picked up in speed the moment I touched her.

"I love you" it was natural for her to say any time we were near each other. Instead of responding I leaned in and kissed her.

"Umm Britt, you have a room", Britt's youngest sister Alana felt the need to remind her, who was also lying out on the deck. Her twin Zoey and older sister, by 15 minutes, gave a smirk in our direction as well. They were only in the 6th grade and already were talking like that I shuddered to think of what they might be like in high school. I smirked at Britt as she glared at her sisters. She then stood and leapt into the pool soaking them in the process.

"Britt" they both squealed I smiled at the sisterly antics. I sighed thinking about the fact that I wish I had had a sibling. As soon as that thought came into my head I started thinking that when I have kids I would want more than two. I watched Britt splash around in the pool and I pictured her splashing with a little boy or girl and my heart melted. I smiled at her as she came out dripping water on me.

"I love you Britt"

Brittany's POV

I smiled at San as she told me she loved me because every time she said it, it took my breath away. I let my eyes travel down her body in her black bikini that left me wet just looking at her in it. I blushed as my thoughts turned really dirty and I leaned down to whisper in her ear.

"You wanna take a shower?"

"Sure"

We walked up stairs hand in hand taking our time.

She pulled the tie of my top slowly then pealed it off me excruciatingly slow that I was begging her to take it off faster. She smiled at my pleading but complied. She kissed her way down my neck to the top of my left breast. She worked her way slowly around my nipple then took my nipple in her mouth and I gasped as her warm hot mouth sucked and her tongue flicked at my nipple. She moved over and worked on my right breast as I freed her from her own top. She worked her way back up to my lips and then walked us back to the bathroom as she slid her own bottoms off. I did the same as we made out while waiting for the water to heat up. Once in the shower we washed each other and then got in to a soap fight that ended with both of us spitting suds out of our mouth. Once we were done we lay down on her bed cuddling watching a movie.

I picked the Lion King for us to watch I was engrossed in it but I could feel San playing with my hair and I decided that she wasn't watching. When it got to the part where Nala goes and finds Simba in the jungle I turned to look at her. When she felt my eyes on her she turned to look at me and smiled at me.

"What?"  
>"If we ever lost each other do you think we'd find each other again?"<br>"We wont lose each other Britt"

"But what if we did?"  
>"No Britt it's not gonna happen"<p>

She looked away from me at the ceiling and I almost didn't hear her whisper, "It can't happen"

I left it at that and snuggled in closer to her enjoying the feeling of her warm body next to mine.

When the movie finished we headed down stairs to make dinner. My parents were working late tonight and I had care of my 3 sisters while they were out. We decided on pasta with broccoli, tomatoes and sausage. It was simple but it always tasted amazing. She turned the radio on as we started in on the cutting and chopping my younger sisters came down to give us a hand as we worked. Soon we were all skipping around singing using the pots and pans as instruments as we worked and the kitchen filled with the smell of food.

We were all laughing by the time we sat down to dinner. I couldn't help but look across the table at San and picture this for us some day. The two of us with our own kids making dinner as a family, it seemed so perfect.

Santana's POV

We finished dinner and Britt and I headed up stairs to watch another movie. I sat with her but I wasn't watching it I was mindlessly playing with her hair and stroking her arm enjoying the feeling of her next to me. I thought about what she'd said earlier. Of course I'd come after her but I couldn't even comprehend that we wouldn't be together it scared me to think of us not together. It scared me even more that I was already thinking like that, that I couldn't live with out her.

I shoved it out of my mind and snuggled down to watch the movie.

We must've fallen asleep because next thing I know the sun is shinning through her window. I stirred under the blanket that I didn't remember putting on last night. I have myself spooning her with my arm draped over her taught abs. I shift away from her carful not to wake her and head down stairs.

"Morning Mrs. P" I said as I sat down at the table with her. She gave me that look again; she doesn't understand why I don't call her by name. She gets up and heads to the oven pulling one of the two plates in there out and setting it in front of me. I smiled, "Thanks".

She sat back down next to me as I ate. Once I was done she sighed; I knew that sigh Britt did it too, all the Pierce women did it, it was the I have something to say sigh.

"What's up Mrs. P?"  
>"Nothing really dear I just, I worry about you two"<br>"Why?"

"Because you're young"

I nod in understanding I know what she means I worry about us every day. I wonder if one day we'll wake up and not feel the same way it scares me because I don't think I could find any one that could make me feel the Britt makes me feel.

"I'll never hurt her"

"I know that"

She stood and out back to check on Alana and Zoey along with their friends. I stayed seated at the table musing over what she'd just said. Is it crazy to think that someone could find their sole mate when their 14 years old? I sighed looking at the picture of Britt and I that had joined the many already on the mantle. I liked the fact that we were so connected that I had my picture at her house out in the open. I had the same picture in the upstairs hallway at my house with the rest of my growing up pictures.

As I stared at it, it transformed in front of me to us, older yet the same. I smiled at the thought before heading back upstairs to cuddle with my girl.

* * *

><p>Kay so that was it just a little fluff stuff before next chapter which is supper long and angsty so just be warned<p> 


	9. Chapter 9

it's a little angsty sorry about that I really wanted some drama the fluff all the time is too much

* * *

><p>Santana's POV<p>

I sat on Britt's bed watching her put her make up on. She flashed me a smile through the mirror and I couldn't help but smile back. I was a little apprehensive about tonight. It was our first party this summer. There was going to be a lot of people there and it made me nervous. Britt must have seen the worry lines starting to form on my brow because she set down her eyeliner and sat in my lap resting her forehead against mine staring into my eyes.

"It'll be fun San"

"I hope so"

"Trust me babe it will"

I rolled my eyes as she got up to finish her make up. Easy for her to say every one loved her and she had some killer dance moves, if she wasn't a soccer player she could totally be a dancer. Puck lived down the street from me and Britt lived down the street from me also so we walked instead of asking for a ride, which would have been really awkward.

We walked hand in hand to Puck's. I can feel my body tense as we get closer and she squeezed my hand to reassure me. I don't really know why I was so nervous but as soon as we walked in I had a reason to be nervous, Kate and Fiona were both there standing next to the table with all the booze on it. I felt myself lean in to Britt more and she put her arm around me as we moved through the crowd to find Puck.

"Hey Puck", Britt says as we see him standing talking with Finn. He gives a sup nod before going back to his conversation with Finn.

I lean over and whisper to Britt, "Bromance". We both giggle at the idea as we work our way around the party. I see Faberry sitting on a couch being stared at by a couple pervy guys as they make out.

I smirk at their cruelty. Just as I'm about to sit next to them and try to break them up "Me Against the Music" starts and Britt grabs my hand pulling me to the make shift dance floor. She drags me all the way to the middle and puts her hands on my hips.

"Britt what am I supposed to do"

"Just feel it San like you do when you're on the field just let go", she yells over the music.

She steps forward till our hips are flush and she grinds on me slowly at first. I can feel her guiding me with her hands as I start to match her rhythm. She spins away from me before dancing back and sliding up and down my body before garbing my hand and spinning me so my back was to her front. I can feel the heat on my face and I'm not sure if it's from embarrassment from the guys ogling at us, or the fact that I was completely turned on.

She turned back around so we were face to face again grinding on each other. She leaned down and crushed her lips against mine and I couldn't stop the moan that it caused I just hoped no one heard it.

I felt my face flush again as we pulled apart and started dancing again. Never had we had such and open display of affection for each other, I mean sure people knew we were together but we'd never done anything quite this hot in public before. Deciding some liquid courage would cool my nerves a little bit I went over to the makeshift bar to get something to drink after telling Britt I'd be right back.

As I headed over to the table I regretted it and was about to turn away but it was too late Kate had already seen me.

I pretended to ignore her but when she stepped up right behind me to grab something off the table I had to acknowledge that she was there. She could have grabbed the glass from anywhere else so I knew there was a reason behind it.

"Hey", it would have been fine if it hadn't been whispered in my ear in a tone attempting to be sexy but all it really made me want to do was vomit.

"What do you want?"  
>"If I had know you were gonna turn out so hot I wouldn't have teased you all those years ago."<p>

"Right sure whatever, look I've got a girlfriend to go find"

"Hmm found her, isn't that Fiona?"

I shouldn't have looked I should have assumed that she was trying to get a rise out of me as a joke. But I did turn around and there was Britt she had just been spun by Fiona and now their lips were crushed together. I dropped the cup and ran as fast as I could out of the house.

I made it half way down the block before the fresh air did some good. I let myself stand for a moment and looked at the stars. I saw them twinkling back at me and it brought me to a conversation I'd had with Britt one night after a game when we had stayed after.

FLASH BACK

"Hey San?"

"Yeah Britt"

"Why do stars shine?"

It wasn't an unusual question from her but I took a minute to think about how I would respond.

I decided to be semi-honest with her, "I don't know Britt"

Then because she's Britt she couldn't let it go, "I think they get their light from all the people that find their sole-mate and they shine from the joy that it brings them"

END FLASH BACK

I couldn't help the smile that formed at the thought. Why was I running away from her? She was my sole-mate.

Brittany's POV

I saw her run I knew she would. My hand still stung from hitting Fiona on the cheek but I didn't think about it as I tried to make my way to the door. I could feel the panic starting to set in on what would happen between us. I had finally reached the door after what felt like hours only to be stopped by Kate. I tried to shove her out of the way but I found my arms pulled behind my back by Fiona who had a nice mark on her face again, you'd think she'd learn. I struggled but to no avail. I was going into panic mode and I could barely put one foot in front of the other. In the end they practically dragged me up stairs into an empty room.

The door slammed and it was the last thing I heard before I found myself bound to the bed I had no clothes on and I panicked when I saw I wasn't alone in the room Fiona and Kate were still in there with me. They seemed to have been waiting for me to wake up. Just as a wicked smile graced Fiona's lips there was a bang in the hallway and giggling that was unmistakably Quinn and Rachel's.

"Damn it can't those two keep it in their pants?"

With that they sprinted out of the room and down stairs I was left to wonder what was going to happen to me.

Santana's POV

When I came back in the front door nothing had changed except Britt wasn't on the dance floor anymore. I glanced around looking for her as I saw Quinn and Rachel head up stairs I started towards them to ask if they'd seen her I was still working my way through the crowed as they disappeared and two people I dreaded seeing came from upstairs. Kate locked eyes with me and I wasn't sure what I saw in them but as soon as she saw me she raced away as far away as possible. I wanted to go after her and beat the shit out of both of them but I couldn't when I didn't know where Britt was.

I followed my suspicions and headed up stairs there were 4 doors all closed but I knew the 3rd one down was a bathroom and the one at the end was the master that left me with two. I headed down the hall but at the first door I could hear moans and I move away before I could be scared with my images of my best friend and my girlfriends best friend doing it.

I cracked the second door open and I could hear sobbing and I could just barely make out the blond hair.

I rushed over slamming the door behind me and the fear that crossed Britt's face made my heart break. She broke down in tiers all over again after she saw it was me. I unbound her from the bed and just held her letting her cry. My heart was shattering at every sob that left her. I'd let this happen because I wasn't secure enough to know that it wasn't her that did the kissing and I'd ran. It was my fault. When she had stopped crying I helped her into her cloths and walked her back to my house. My mom was still up when we came back and after taking in our appearances followed us. I felt awkward as well as upset when my mom came upstairs with us. I was standing in the bathroom still holding her. I had been planning to shower with her but I felt myself get self-conscious. My mom though just pointed to the shower and shut the door after handing me clean clothes for the both of us. We showered in silence and I did most of the work she seemed to still be in shock. I wanted to ask her if they had… had raped her but I couldn't not when she was so fragile. I could already see the black eye forming and there was a nasty cut on her lip. It wasn't till I was pulling her shirt over her head that I saw the bruises on her wrists and the one forming across her rib cage. I felt my heart break all over again seeing her like this. I hated myself for letting this happen to her. I laid her down in bed tucking her in wishing she would say something. When she didn't I headed down stairs to talk to my mom.

I told her the parts I knew for sure and the ones that I was pretty damn sure of but hadn't actually been there to see. With my mom I couldn't be strong anymore I had been for Britt so that she would know that I was there for her but I cried in front of my mom and she held me even though I was a horrible person. I mumbled that into her shoulder and she leaned away from me as took my chin in her hand.

Making me look at her she said, "You went back and you found her and you brought her home."

"But I could have stopped this she probably hates me"

"She doesn't hate you sweetie"

"Maybe but her mom will and then she'll hate me too"

"I'll talk to her mom okay I want you guys to rest tomorrow"

I nodded and headed back up stairs, she hadn't moved but her eyes were closed and I couldn't tell if she was sleeping or not. I kneeled on the ground next to her taking the hand lying next to her and held it. I prayed. I prayed that she would be okay and that she would be able to forgive me for letting this happen to her and finally I prayed that she still loved me because I couldn't picture any part of my life not tomorrow or 20 years from now that didn't have her in it.

I hadn't realized that I had been talking out loud until she whispered, "San I'll always love you"

I cried harder burying my face into my comforter holding on to her hand as if it was what held me to the earth.

"San come to bed"

I stood slowly and shakily looking down at her. Her eyes were clear again not the dull looked they'd had while I took her home and showered her. I leaned down slowly trying to guess if she'd let me kiss her I paused though uncertain. She smiled at me and leaned up to meet me. It was soft and perfect.

I walked around to the far side of the bed and slid in next to her. She winced as she rolled to face me and I wriggled closer so I could hold her.

"I love you San"

"Even after this"

"Especially after this"

"But I let this happen" I said as I started to cry again.

"No!" She said it firmly and strong, "You came back for me and took care of me and held me and made me feel loved even after I felt like a slut after what they did"

"I'm sorry that I didn't stop it"

"It's okay, I'm okay just a little bruised, nothing happened"

I nodded understanding all of what she meant.

I wanted to talk some more but I could see her fighting to stay awake so I kissed the un-bruised side of her forehead and just held her. I tried to watch her all night but at some point I feel asleep too.

There was whispering coming from somewhere near by but I couldn't place it. It seemed like it was still dark but my internal clock told me it couldn't be. I cracked an eye open and beyond the blond in my arms I saw two people standing talking. I raised my head off my pillow careful not to wake Britt next to me.

"Mom?"

"Oh honey, I didn't mean to wake you"

"It's okay, Hi Mrs. P" I couldn't look at her and I could feel the tiers forming.

"Oh Santana, honey don't cry this is not your fault, thank you for taking such good care of her last night"

I started to protest but was stopped by Mrs. P putting her hand up, " Santana, I don't blame you, get some sleep"

I set my head back down on the pillow and I was out like a light again. I didn't wake up until well into the afternoon when Britt started shifting next to me. In her effort to get untangled from me she punched me in the boob and I jolted upright clutching my chest. I smirked at her shocked expression just as quickly though her expression changed into a sly smile as she reached out and replaced my hand with hers. We jerked apart at the light tapping before the door opened and both Britt's mom and my mom stood at the door taking in our blushing faces to add to my mortification my mother said, "Kay door stays open the rest of the day"

"MOM! Really?"

"There's food down stairs it's breakfast really but it's 3 o'clock in the afternoon so…"

We both nodded as we headed down stairs to eat. We sat at the table and played footsies trying to reassure each other that we were fine. Our enjoyment of the moment ended though when Britt's mom cleared her throat.

"Honey, what happened?"

Britt sighed and I reached over to grab her hand, "We went to Puck's party and everything was fine until Fiona came up and started dancing with me then she spun me around and kissed me…"

She started to cry and I slid my chair over, "I saw them kiss and I panicked, I ran and I shouldn't have"

Britt was still crying when she put her arm around me trying to comfort me.

"Wh…when I sa... saw her ru..run I tried to go af…after her but I…I couldn't get through"

This is the part I hadn't heard was what happened after.

She took a deep breath and clamed herself and I envied her strength, "They grabbed me Fiona had my arms behind my back and I couldn't fight I couldn't think I had panicked as soon as I saw her run before I knew it I was most of the way up the stairs and when we got to the room they either hit my with something hard or hit my head on something"

She leaned into me and I held her while she finished, "When I came to I was bound to the bed and I didn't have clothes on and they were both there, I think they'd been waiting for me to wake back up. Then there was a bang from somewhere near by and they left saying something about some one keeping it in their pants."

I held her tighter as she broke down again, I had come back and I was trying to follow Quinn and Rach upstairs to see if they had seen her as I lost sight of them Fiona and Kate came down and Kate looked at me and I don't know what I saw but they avoided me and I ran up to find Britt and well we ended up back here". My mom and Britt's mom were livid and both reached for a phone as they did Britt panicked, "Don't call the police I don't want that it'll make it worse"

They didn't answer but from what I heard when I lead Britt back upstairs I assumed it was their parents.

I didn't want to think about it so I went up stairs to hold her as we slept again still spent from all the emotion.

I let myself be taken away from reality as I drifted off to sleep with Britt securely in my arms I let myself for get that I would have to see one of them tomorrow at practice.

Brittany's POV

I didn't want to get up I was snug in Santana's cuddle but as I looked at the clock I realized we only had a couple minutes to get ready for soccer so I nudged her awake when she grumbled I leaned down to kiss her. I felt her smile into the kiss and I got out of bed earning an irritated grumble from her. I stepped into the bathroom to take a look at myself I hadn't had a chance. I looked pretty bad but I pushed it aside washed my face and pulled on my practice clothes. When I came back out San was sitting on my bed changed but wringing her hands nervously.

I sat down next to her and she looked at me with panic, "Hey what's wrong?"

"I want to beat the shit out of her how are you okay with seeing her again"

"I'm not sure I am but she wasn't able to hurt me or pull us apart so she didn't get what she wanted"

She nodded and I grabbed her hand as we finished getting ready. My mom tried to protest us going but I wanted to go I needed to go.

We pulled up at school and San's mom asked if we were sure we wanted to do this we both nodded grabbed each other's hands for support and went to practice. It would have been fine it almost was I thought we were going to get out of it with no problems just as we were finishing Fiona had to go and kick a ball that hit San in the head. She went down hard but she got right back up and got in her face. Most of the team pulled them back and I went over to comfort her. I got us out as fast as possible and into my mom's car.

My mom tried to talk to us but it proved futile. We hung out the rest of the after noon. I wanted her to stay over but we both decided it would be good to have a little space to think about things. I wish I had convinced her to stay. If I had made her stay things would be different right now. There wouldn't be a funeral and two unconscious girls in the hospital with just the continuous beep proving they're still alive things would be different.

* * *

><p>kay so cliff hanger sorry about that but I really wanted to make something interesting happen so it shouldn't be nearly as long for the next chapter to get posted to no worries.<p> 


	10. Chapter 10

Just cause I didn't want any one to wonder what happened cause I hate it when that happens so here's the next chapter hope you like it.

* * *

><p>Brittany's POV<p>

I heard the screech and the crash right there after. I looked out my bedroom window and I panicked there was a car wrapped around a pole, two people in it and then a third, lying unmoving on the ground. My mind went blank as I raced down to the street. There she was lying on the ground her arm was bent in a way it shouldn't have been her face had been scraped and there was blood lots of blood I heard the sirens I heard the scream from Santana's mom I felt the commotion but I only saw Santana. My mom took me to the hospital as I waited to find out what was going to happen.

News slowly made its way to me, that it had been Fiona who had been driving and Kate that was in the passenger seat. The car had hit the edge of the curb going 30 miles an hour had caught Santana when Fiona had lost control as it hit the curb. It had spun and somehow had found the drivers side wrapped around the pole.

Fiona didn't make it she died on impact and I couldn't bring myself to care. You don't just drive over a curb she had been trying to either scare San or actually hit her. We wouldn't know until Kate woke up and even then we might not know for sure.

I still hadn't been able to see San as we got into early morning my mom tried to get me to go home but I wouldn't leave so we stayed Maria, San's mom, my mom and myself. I still couldn't think straight I could only nod to yes and no questions everything else was beyond me at the moment. Kate's parents were here but stayed to themselves after the incident the other night and now this it was hard to not blame them too.

Kate woke up sometime into mid afternoon and was talking and had a broken arm and some cuts and bruises. I couldn't move. San still hadn't woken up but Kate was allowed to how was that fair. The police took her statement and it was decided that she had just been trying to scare her but had miss judged the location of the curb in the dark.

I couldn't rejoice that it had just been an accident I wanted her to be okay, I needed her to be okay.

I was finally allowed to see her she still wasn't conscious but she was there I could hold her hand. She looked so small not the strong confident person I knew, so vulnerable. She had been so strong for me I need to be strong for her but I felt the tiers start to come and they wouldn't stop.

I stayed for 3 days my mom took care of practice for me I wouldn't leave her side.

I stood and stretched the cramp from my back from sleeping again in the hospital chair again.

"You could join me"

It was raspy and weak and sounded like it took all of her energy but it was her, it was her voice. I spun around so fast I almost feel over.

All I could do was stare she was here she was talking.

"Babe?"

The uncertainty in her voice killed me I kneeled next to her bed and took her hand and I let myself start crying all over again.

"Hey, hey you're okay, shhhh…"

She was comforting me as she was in a hospital bed.

"I know I'm okay are you okay should I get the nurse?"

"No babe I woke up around 2 last night"

"Why didn't my mom wake me?"

"Because I wasn't going anywhere silly and you looked like you needed some rest"

I slid onto the bed next to her enjoying the feel of her body next to mine again.

She had to stay for the rest of the week I would have stayed with her but my mom made me go back to practice and she made me sleep in my own bed. The rest of the time I was with her.

Her arm was broken but in the end that was the worst of it she had 4 stitches on the cut at her hairline and the scrapes healed pretty quickly. She bruised everywhere but the worst being where the car clipped her.

I had just come from practice and was headed into her room when I saw Fiona's mom. I'd gotten to know her when Fiona and I had been dating but I didn't know what to say to her now.

"Hello Brittany"

"Hello"

"I was hoping you would come to her funeral it's on Sunday" the tiers started and she frantically tried to wipe them away, I felt bad for saying what I was about to say but I wasn't sure I wanted to go to the funeral of a girl who tried to rape me and then almost killed my girlfriend before I could even start to tell her this though she spoke again, "Would you say a few words too?"

I stared at her shocked, "First I don't know if I'm going to go the funeral, she tried to rape me I'm sorry for your loss I really am but not only did she try to rape me she almost killed my girlfriend I really don't have a lot to say about her"

She looked shocked, "That's very rude Brittany"

I was about to respond when Maria came up behind me out of Santana's room.

"Excuse me is there something you need?"

"I asked if she would come to the funeral and speak"

"Are you crazy your daughter tried to rape her and you think she wants to say a few words at her funeral?"

"Britt are you planning to go?" I smiled at her use of my nickname before turning back to Fiona's mother.

"I don't know if I 'm going I haven't talk with Santana about it"

"Well she's not invited"

"The girl you daughter almost killed isn't invited?" Maria yelled back. Before things could get heated Fiona's mother was escorted from the hospital but I was still in shock from the nerve of the woman and I was deep in thought when I went into San's room.

"Hey what's wrong?"

I told her what happened in the hallway and she just nodded. When she didn't say anything I looked up to find her staring off into space.

"Hey were you listening"

"Yeah I was I just, I think I get it. I think she blames me for all this happening in her eyes I'm the girl that took you away from her daughter and now her daughters gone it just points at me"

"How can you be so forgiving?"

"Britt I still feel lucky to be here and Fiona isn't anymore the people who loved her are hurting I think about it this way, how would I feel if it had been you"

"I know what you mean"

"I think you should go"

"Really?"

"Yeah I mean I don't know if you should speak but I think you should go"

Santana was released on Saturday and she was irritated that she needed help to do things. I smiled at her grumpiness when I helped her up the stairs to her room.

"Don't need help"

"Babe you almost died it's okay to need help"

She leaned into me as we sat on her bed and relaxed enjoying the size of her bed. Both of us sitting on the bed in the hospital had been interesting.

Saturday had been relaxing and when Sunday morning came around I found myself dragging my feet getting ready.

"Brittany?" My mom called up to me.

I trudged down stairs in a black lose fitting dress, dreading having to go. I didn't want to go she almost killed the love of my life and she tried to rape me but San had forgiven her shouldn't I then also?

I felt a buzz in my pocket and I pulled out my phone,

_Hey I'm sure you're not happy right now but remember you're going to be a nice person and I'll be here when you get back_

_P.S. I love you, San_

It made me smile a little bit. I typed out a reply as my mom pulled out of the driveway,

_You're amazing and I love you more than anything, relax today I'll see you later_

_love B_

The ceremony was nice and people cried but I didn't feel sad in that way I was sad that someone could do something so dumb because of something so dumb. It changed so much just that little act.

I was about to call my mom to come pick me when Kate stopped me. I flinched as she reached out to stop me and slowly pulled back her arm.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to scare you"

"Its fine" I was irritated and it came out in my tone I saw her shrink away slightly.

"I just wanted to ask how San was"

"Like you care" it was meaner that I had planed.

"I do care, I always cared"

"Then why did you hurt her the way you did?"

"Because… I was scared my best friends just told me the like each other and neither one of them was a guy"

"So being a bitch made that easier"

"No I just didn't know what to do I was dealing with the fact that I thought I might have feelings for San and then my best friends are dating, I was hurt they got wrapped up in each other and I got mean" She sounded almost exasperated when she finished and I couldn't help but feel kinda bad for her.

"Maybe you should tell her that"

"I just feel like it's too late I don't even know why I did what I did that night with you and her I think I wanted her to feel the pain that I felt when I saw her and Quinn together and then things just got out of control I didn't know what she was planning when we got upstairs"

"Yeah I figured you looked terrified that night"

"I didn't even really like her I thought she wanted to be friends and I had liked Kelly for a while I was hoping to use Fiona for an in to talk to her, it feels so wrong talking about using her when she's not here any more"

"It's not your fault she's not here it's only hers"

"Yeah I know"

"But you should talk to San she may seem heartless but those are just the walls you made her build"

I saw her nod as I headed to the parking lot to call my mom.

I climbed into the car and I saw my mom look at me as she pulled into traffic.

"I'm proud of you hun you did the right thing"

"Yeah I just find it hard to forgive her"

"You may not ever be able to forgive her because she almost took away some one you love"

I nodded but that guilt at not feeling bad still was at the back of my mind.

My mom dropped me off at San's with out question and I let myself in the front door to find San asleep watch Disney channel. I smiled as I pulled the blanket around her tighter. As I started to walk away I felt her hand grab me and pull me down on the couch. I snuggled into her side as we dosed off.

Santana's POV

I woke needing to use the bathroom but a very beautiful blond trapped me on the couch.

"Hey, sorry babe but I really need to pee"

She cracked a smile at me before letting me up. I grumbled to myself as I struggle to get up until she got up and helped me hobble to the bathroom. She left me once she was sure I wasn't going to hurt myself and when I came back I saw her sitting on the kitchen counter staring off into space. I walked over to her standing in between her legs and I rested my casted arm on her leg and let my other cup her face.

"Hey, you wanna talk"

She just shrugged.

"You don't have to if you don't want to but I'm here if you wanna, I love you"

"San I don't feel sad"

"Babe that's okay some times we don't feel sad"

"But I should feel sad I mean she died"

"Why don't you feel sad?"

"Because she almost took you away from me and I don't know what I'd do with out you"

I smiled at that and wrapped my arms around her, "Babe I'm right here I'm not going any where you haven't lost me and you're not going to lose me"

She leaned her head down and rested it against my shoulder as I felt her start to cry I held her tighter.

"I love you", she whispered into my neck

"I love you too with all my heart"

* * *

><p>So yeah hope you liked it I don't want Britt to seem heartless but I mean how upset would you be anyways reviews are always great I love getting your feed back next chapter is gonna have some drama again only cause all the fluff gets kinda old sometimes but chapter after will have some fluff and smut and I'm making bigger time jumps things will slow down every once in a while but people's lives can't always be note worthy so I'm skipping the un noteworthy parts.<p> 


	11. Chapter 11

Hey so here it is it's a little longer than some of them and it does have a lot of drama so sorry about that

Thanks to those people who have reviewed much appreciated, so thanks.

* * *

><p>Brittany's POV<p>

I should have known today was gonna be a bad day when I got out of bed and I didn't have a text from San but I put it out of my mind. It was one of those rare days that we didn't have practice cause we had a game that after noon and Sue took pity on us. I would have put in more time with the way I looked except when we have a game we have to wear our uniforms and so I really didn't need the extra time. I spent the time down stairs helping my mom make pancakes my favorite part of game days.

It would have been a normal day based on that if about 30 minutes before school started Rach hadn't called and asked for a ride to school. I wasn't driving myself today so I had to ask my mom who agreed and we headed out early to pick her up.

Then things got ugly. My normally chipper friend was standing outside her house looking well like shit for lack of a better description. I let us get all the way to school and to the bathroom before I asked what was up. And this is where the problems started in. When I look back on the whole situation I would like to blame it on Rachel but I mean we were all to blame so many things could have been changed if we had just let every one explain but the thing with crazy teen girls is we like to make drama.

Santana's POV

The day was shit and I figured it would be based on how my night ended but I was even more upset that I never had a chance to give Britt a heads up before Rach got to her. I knew Rach was gonna tell Britt they're best friends but I should have been the one to tell her it would have prevented so many problems but I never got the chance and things spun out of control.

It started the night Quinn came to my door weepy and a mess clearly upset I couldn't even get her into my house before she started sobbing and she had to sit down on my front porch before she fell over from the emotions wracking her body. I sat down next to her to try to comfort her and next thing I knew she had her arms wrapped around my neck and her lips crashed against mine. I didn't even know what was happening and it must have only lasted for 2 seconds or less it was enough time for Rachel to come sprinting up the street looking for Quinn and Quinn she found practically in my lap. That's when the yelling started.

"So you wont sleep with me but you'll go and kiss your best friend and you wonder why I think you don't love me" with that Rachel stormed away and Quinn was in as much shock as I was and didn't go after her.

Looking back I think about how it must have looked I, looked like I picked my best friend over my girl riend. I love Britt with all my heart but with Quinn we've picked each other up and let each other get all the support we need I couldn't leave her like this.

By 3 in the morning I had the whole story though I knew most of it already. Rachel wanted to take their relationship to the next level but Quinn kept holding back and that was cause she hadn't yet trusted Rachel with her whole story. Well I mean it isn't like her life story but she had a rape scare the summer before high school and hadn't told any one about it but me. It was one of those times where she crawled into my bed no questions asked and I held her while she cried I even took her to the clinic the next day to be tested. It had scared the hell out of both of us but it came back negative but it was enough of a scare to not let her open up to any one. I was tormented into bitchiness while Quinn was scarred permanently we made quite the pair.

Earlier that night they had been making out contrary to every ones beliefs that they'd slept together they hadn't yet they just like to get away from the boy drool when they got to their second base make out sessions. I tried to shake that image from my mind as soon as it popped in.

She said Rach had started to undress and then Quinn panicked and then Rach got defensive saying that if Quinn didn't want to do this Rachel didn't know what to think except that Quinn didn't love her and then they got into an argument about how sex isn't how you express love and Rach gave her an ultimatum about having sex or leaving and Quinn picked leaving much to Rachel's surprise which left Rachel running after and her catching us kissing.

I didn't have time to deal with anything but Quinn crying next to me and I would give her comfort for as long as she needed the next day I was trying to sort through what Quinn was going to do that I never sent Britt her good morning text and I never got to our lockers before school started and I was late to Chem which is where things got bad. I slid into my seat next to Britt and when I said, "Hey" I didn't get a response or even a look.

That's when it hit me who Rachel's best friend was. I tried to talk to her all through class but she wouldn't talk and when she bolted out the door after class I caught her arm which caused her to pull back so fast the soreness that was cause by the crash over summer jumped back and I cried out in pain as my shoulder was twisted the wrong way. I didn't even see remorse cross her face as she told me not to touch her, she couldn't believe I'd managed to trick her for so long thinking I loved her. My heart broke and now that left four of us confused and alone. I blindly made my way through the school day after that and when I saw Britt I noticed she was much in the same state but I couldn't bring my self to feel bad. I hadn't done anything and she hadn't even let me explain she just shut me out something she said she would never do it was the second lie she'd told me and my heart broke.

Brittany's POV

The game that night was a blur I think we lost but I don't really remember much of those two weeks of silence. It was hard on the whole group we'd all come so close that us not talking caused a divide among all of us. I had known that they had dated but she told me it was over but I couldn't help but feel like she had been cheating on me the whole time. I hit rock bottom when I saw her talking to Kate and the conversation we'd had after Fiona's funeral about how she thought she had feelings for San it made my blood boil. Now she was gonna flaunt all her secrets in front of me.

In the end how I dealt with it was wrong but I wanted to see her hurt as much as I was hurting. So I went to Puck yeah I'm gay but I needed to hit her hard and in the end it pushed us both over the edge. I had grabbed him one day after practice and stuck my tongue in is mouth and he shoved me away so fast I was afraid I'd gotten whiplash. San saw it and broke and Puck just shook his head like he couldn't stand me. My heart broke when I saw Kate run after San and I collapsed on the grass and cried till I felt some one sit down next to me. It wasn't the person I wanted to see in fact I wanted to punch Kate in the face but I didn't I was too emotionally spent.

"Really Puck that's who you decided to kiss?"

"What the fuck do you care you've got San now you and Quinn both"

She gave a short humorless laugh and I couldn't hide the confusion that crossed my face.

"I'm not with San in fact my girlfriend over there is waiting for me so we can go on our date" I looked over and saw Kelly standing by her car and she gave me a short wave and a sexy smirk at Kate.

I started crying again for being so clueless.

She patted my back before standing, as she stood she said, "You never let her explain"

I nodded my head and lay down on the grass hoping to just forget how much these two weeks sucked.

I finally got up and headed back to my house to find Quinn sitting on the front steps. She looked terrified to see me but I just gave a week smile and sat down next to her. I had to fix this somehow.

"It wasn't her fault"

"Why not?"  
>"Cause she owes me a lot and when I ask for help she'll do just about anything for me"<p>

"I needed her help that night and the next morning she wasn't picking me over you I demanded her"

"Why?"

"Because I didn't know how to deal with the fact that Rachel gave me an ultimatum"

"Sounds like Rach"

"Yeah well, sex or no relationship I'm not ready for sex"

"Why?"

"There are things in my past that make me very nervous about that subject and only San knows about them that's why I needed her"

"But.."

"No let me finish, she's the only person who knows about it and I just feel like Rach doesn't want to talk to me and I just didn't feel loved I wanted an intimate touch and San was there but it felt all wrong and then Rach came up and started yelling and I broke down and San was there"

"Rach kinda assumed you weren't a virgin and when you wouldn't sleep with her she thought you didn't actually like her"

"I think I'm in love with her"

"Have you told her?"

"I never got the chance"

"You should talk to her"

"I could tell you the same"

"I know but I don't know where to start I love her and when Rachel told me I felt my heart break but I didn't realize so had hers"

"She needs you even more than she needs me now which I never thought would happen, she's been so lost these past two weeks"

I nodded I knew the feeling of being lost. By the time Quinn and I had finished our talk it was close to 10 and I went inside setting up my plan of action for tonight. San and I had only slept together the one time and tonight would be the second if I had anything to say about it.

By midnight I was climbing up the side of San's house to her window. The window was still unlocked and still had no screen in it; I smiled at that. I slipped in to the dark room only to see that it seemed different some how. I looked around then I realized that it was clean. Normally her room was strewn with everything around with the dark feeling of it and the messiness it was always so Santana but with it clean I realized how depressed she'd really been she only cleans when she feels like keeping her self from thinking. I stood next to her and shook her lightly trying not to scare her, it didn't work she reached out quickly trying to punch or smack but in the end it only hurt her shoulder and made her cry out in pain. I covered her mouth trying to quiet the cries of pain. She slowly came back from the pain and looked at me. When I looked at her I saw the puffiness of her eyes and the dark circles underneath that I knew matched the ones on my own face.

She started to cry and I pulled her into me hating the fact that I had done this to her. I rocked her slowly till she stopped and she mumbled against my neck an, "I'm sorry"

I held her tighter as I said, " No it's not your fault I should have let you explain that day after chem but I was so sure I knew what had happened that I didn't give your side a second thought, I'm sorry I hurt you I'm sorry I broke another promise and I'm sorry you had to be alone the last two weeks."

I felt her move more to the middle of her bed but she didn't loosen her grip so I went with her.

"I don't want you to be sorry, we're both at fault here, hell, Rach and Q are probably the most to blame but neither of us gave the other a chance, I love you Britt I missed you, I missed you so much"

She pulled me tight as I cried my own wave of tiers and when I finally let it all out she pulled my face to hers and kissed me, it had all the hurt and longing and passion that built over those two weeks. Things moved fast from there and soon we both found ourselves bathing in the after glow of sex as we cuddle together and fell asleep through the rest of the night something I hadn't done in two weeks and I was pretty sure she hadn't either.

Santana's POV

Today was definitely going to be a better day because today I woke up with the love of my life in my arms and nothing beats that. I missed her so much in the last two weeks and nothing beat having that blond hair splayed across my pillow and her snuggled into my side. I traced my hand along her jaw and smiled as she sleepily opened her eyes. I loved seeing her like this in the morning sun.

"School?" she mumbled out.

"It's Saturday babe or did you not think about that when you came over last night"

"Mmm didn't think, just knew I needed you"

I smiled at that as I felt the tiers start to prick my eyes, "I needed you too"

"That's because our heart isn't whole when were apart"

I looked at her quizzically.

"Sole mates are two halves of the same heart and once it's been joined it physically hurts not to have it anymore, the reason we fit together perfectly like this," she said nodded between us and the way our bodies molded together perfectly, "is because our hearts fit together the same way"

I smiled and leaned down to kiss her with the movement my hair tickled her breast and it ended up in a tickle war that was interrupted by banging on my door from my father.

"Santana you know the door rule when Brittany's over"

"Sorry dad be out in a sec"

"Your mom made breakfast"

"Thank you"

We giggled some more as we got dressed. As we headed down the stairs I couldn't help from laughing at how ridiculous we looked I was in mostly Britt's clothes and she was in mostly mine. She grabbed my hand as we walked into the kitchen. My mother looked up at our entrance and I could see she was relieved at the fact that I was smiling.

"It's good to see you Britt, it's been a long couple of weeks"

Britt looked down guiltily when my mother said that and I gave her hand a reassuring squeeze letting her know my mom wasn't blaming her.

We sat down to breakfast and I was glad things were getting back to normal. We were almost done with breakfast when a frantic knock on the front door interrupted.

My father went to answer it and was met with a frazzled Mrs. P because her daughter had gone missing and wasn't answering her phone.

This led to some frantic apologizing form Britt and her going home.

After she left I decided to get some homework done to try to get ahead if I could since Sue was trying to kill us as we got to the end of season. I was half way through my Chem homework when my mom called me down saying I had a visitor. I walked down stairs and was met with a fairly angry looking Rachel. Before screaming could happen where my parents could hear I dragged her upstairs and shut the door.

"Are you trying to break her heart" was the first this Rachel said to me upon me closing my door.

"I'm not breaking her heart by being with her"

"Yeah cause cheating with your best friend wont break her heart"

" I'm not cheating, I'm not with Quinn, yes Quinn and I used to make out and sorta dated when we were learning about our selves but I don't have feelings for her anymore she's my best friend after Brittany and we know everything about each other including where our feelings truly lie. If you weren't so damn stubborn you'd see that but you're so scared she's gonna hurt you that you're hurting her before she has the chance. And to top it all off you're bringing Britt down with you"

I drew a deep breath after my rant as she sat on my bed looking at me through shocked eyes.

I sat down next to her, "Look I'm sorry okay I am but you need to trust Quinn there are some things she hasn't yet told you and she needs your support to do that she needs to trust you one hundred percent. She wants to trust you okay but you can't create problems where they're aren't any especially when they don't involve you at all."

She started to cry and I let her wrap her arms around me and cry it out till. When she was finally done she looked at me and said simply, "Thank you"

I sighed nodded and then said, "She misses you"

"I miss her too"

"Then go talk to her don't sit here talking to me"

She smiled before making her way out. I sighed when I heard the front door close and I grabbed me phone and called Britt.

"Hello lovely"

"Hey your best friend is crazy"

"Oh"

"Sorry I just had to comfort her for like a half hour about Quinn after she yelled at me for trying to break your heart"

She laughed and my venting mood slowly started to disappear, "She just likes to make sure I'm okay"

"Yeah well what about me I want to be okay"

"You have your own best friend to do that and she came and talked to me too"

"She did?"

"Yeah you guys are close huh?"

"Yeah I mean we grew up together and she helped me a lot when Kate went crazy on me, speaking of Kate thank you"

"What are you thanking me for?"

"I know you talked to her she told me"

"Yeah well she needed to apologize to you and that's all I told her nothing she didn't already know"

I laughed at that which in turn made her laugh and made me laugh harder it was a vicious circle finally I told her I had my homework to get to because I planned to spend all of the next day with her so she let me go. That night I couldn't help the smile that stayed on my face.

* * *

><p>Kay to yeah that was it review please I love to read them they make writing all that much more fun even if you didn't like it let me know.<p>

So yeah next chapter soon I hope I've got some school work to get to. But I'll try to get it up before the end of the week Glee tonight. Speaking of glee next chapter they will join glee it's not a totally AU story so they are going to join and they'll have fun


End file.
